


12 Days of Ereri Prompts

by mellifluousbable



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pick-Up Lines, Pining, Secret Santa, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluousbable/pseuds/mellifluousbable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are prompts I found from tumblr. Here's the link: http://shittyaus.tumblr.com</p><p>These are just goals for me to write as much as I can over my break. They will just be very short little drabbles. Tags will be updated daily as I write. A multi-chapter fic is coming (along with loads of angst- if that's your cuppa).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mishap Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: December 25th
> 
> “I get caught with one of my friends under the mistletoe and you literally sprint from across the room to shove them out of the way and take their spot” au
> 
> Today's is pretty short, but I am tired. Hopefully, the other days will be a little longer.

Levi POV:  
Man, this party was a drag, if you could even call it that. I do not have the social energy to deal with this. Everyone is just awkwardly hanging out, and drinking. I just want to go home and eat Christmas cookies. Eren is an excellent baker, and frankly, being surrounded by slightly intoxicated individuals wasn’t my idea of a good time. 

“LEVI!” And there they were. 

“Hello Hange.” I replied, a bit dryly. 

“Levi, it’s a party, and you, sir should me more excited,” they informed me. 

“I want to leave, Hange, I have a headache.” 

“Oh Levi, stay for a little bit longer, please?”

“Fine, shitty glasses. You win, but only a few more minutes.” We continued to walk in silence, only the dry beat of quiet music filling the halls. Hange stopped walking and they began to talk about their favorite Christmas Carol or some shit… I had stopped paying attention at this point. Suddenly, all I saw was Eren running towards us with an slightly angry, determined face. 

EREN POV: 

I had gotten lost from Levi somewhere along the way. We were at an awkward house party for his work or something. Really, it was just a couple of his friends. I found Armin and began to chat with him. Armin was in the middle of telling me about a new show he had been watching, when I noticed Levi standing under a mistletoe with Hange. The next thing I knew, I was stalking towards Levi, maybe a bit angrily. I got to where Hange was, and I pushed them a bit. “Mine,” I told them, before kissing Levi. 

“You possessive little shit,” he said, before kissing me back. 

“I love you too, Levi.” I whispered.


	2. The Note on the Napkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: December 26th
> 
> My friends saw me staring at you while we were christmas shopping and they dared me to go up to you and ask if you were a present because I want to unwrap you and I never turn down a dare so I did it but you actually thought it was funny, let’s get married ok AU
> 
> Sorry I'm late! I forgot yesterday… my bad. I'll hopefully get today's out later tonight. Enjoy!

“So, who all do you guys need to buy for?” Mikasa asked. 

“umm… my grandfather and you guys.” Armin replied. 

“I need to buy for mom and dad.” I added. 

“Same, Eren.” Mikasa said. “Do you guys want to go grab some coffee?”

“Sounds good to me.” Armin said. 

“Yes! Coffee! Fuck yes, I’m tired.” 

“Obviously, Eren.” Armin drawled. 

We went to the small coffee shop in the mall, I ordered our drinks, while Mikasa and Armin went to go sit down. “Order for Eren,” the barista calls. 

“Thanks.” He just nodded in reply. I walked towards the table and handed each of them their drinks. 

Suddenly, the most beautiful specimen of human being walked in the door, along with an interesting companion. They were… I guess bouncing all around him. He just appeared disinterested as he order their drinks. 

“Eren, Earth to Eren,” Armin called. 

“Wha-huh? Sorry Armin,” I answered, shaking my head. It was then I knew I had fucked up. Mikasa had that smirk on her face, and I knew she was up to something. 

“Hey Eren, I have a dare for you.” 

Well shit. I NEVER turned down a dare. It was my dream, to conquer every dare! It sounded dumb, truth be told it probably was, but it was fun. 

“Go up to short hottie over there and use this exact pick-up line: ask if he were a present because you want to unwrap him.” 

Well shit. 

OKAY. I will. 

“Fine,” I grimaced as I walked up to their table. “Um hey… I was wondering if you were a present…” I began. He stared at me his face betraying no emotion, while his friend was clapping loudly. “... Because I’d like to unwrap you.” He continued to judgmentally stare. I was about to shrink off and leave, but then “Short hottie” began to laugh. It was short and sweet, and I swear I fell for him then. 

He got up and called, “Come on, Hange.” Hange got up and immidiately followed him. I continued to stare and he called out, “Check the table kid.”

On a little napkin he had apparently left, was Levi. (xxx) xxx-xxxx. 

I grabbed my prize and headed back to the table with Mikasa and Armin, with a grin on my face. “Don’t worry about my Christmas present, Armin. I’ve got what I want.” I sighed and glanced at the napkin every couple minutes.


	3. The Intern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: December 27th
> 
> I thought I was the only one working over time at the office on christmas eve so I was singing jingle bells at the top of my lungs incredibly off key while making hot chocolate in the break room but you surprised me and I dumped it all over your pants. hello nice meeting you for the first time lemme dab your wet pants with this napkin AU
> 
> Props to me for actually getting this out on the 27th… Oh well… And if people are actually reading this: I hashed out a full length story with my bae today. It will be pretty angst-y but I'm excited… and will hopefully begin working on that very soon. Also If you are reading this- THANKS FOR READING MY SHIT!

“Goodbye, Levi” Petra’s cheery voice called out. “Merry Christmas!” 

“Happy Hanukkah to you Petra.” I replied, stopping my typing and turning around. 

“Thanks for remembering, Levi!” She replied, yet again cheerfully. I wasn’t sure how she seemed so happy, but I had forgotten my second coffee in the afternoon… so. “Make sure you get some sleep tonight!” She warned. 

“Mhm…” I replied, beginning to type again. I could almost see her sigh as she walked out of the office. I was the only one left at the office now. It was Christmas Eve, most people working at the law firm had left, probably going home to see their families.   
I began to hum some Christmas carols. I had made it my goal to always seem disinterested in the holiday season, but in actuality I fucking loved it. I loved the songs, the decorations, the ugly sweaters. But my favorite part was the stupid Christmas cheer. It was wonderful: a time of year where everyone became slightly happier, was more philanthropic, willing to help everyone out. It was a beautiful thing to see. 

I began to sing aloud, quite loud in fact. I was alone, who cares? “JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS!” I made my way to make myself that coffee. I was planning on staying for a couple more hours, before going home. When I reached the break room, I noticed the hot chocolate. I could survive without the extra caffeine, I was a sucker for hot chocolate. As I continued to sing loudly, I prepared my hot chocolate. “DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW! ON A ONE HORSE…” I turned around to walk back to my desk, and I ran straight into another person, drenching them in hot chocolatte. “Shit! Sorry… I’m so sorry…” I apologized as I realized it was the new intern, what was his name? Ugh… But damn, the kid was kinda cute. He probably had some girlfriend he was going to go back to. The kids voice interrupted my thoughts… 

“It’s okay… It’s okay… Levi...ah uh… sir… sorry sir.” Well damn. His voice. Hot damn. Mhm Good shit. Levi, get your brain out of the gutter. 

“I’m sorry, hold on, let me grab some napkins…” I grabbed them and began to wipe down his pants. Oh shit! His pants, don’t look Levi, don’t look. 

Eren began chuckling and said, “The name’s Eren. If you wanted to know, you could’ve found out a different way.” Wow this kid… ah Eren must’ve had a surge of confidence. 

“Sorry about your pants ki- ah Eren.” 

“It’ll be okay. By the way your singing is on point.” We continued to laugh about the incident, and exchanged phone numbers. We decided to go out and get some coffee at a real coffee shop, and apparently there are some that are open at 2 A.M. Whatever coffee shop was open that late, I was thankful as I got to watch this animated intern talk. I smiled, to myself. ‘Thanks Petra. I think I’ll have a pretty good Christmas this year, actually.’


	4. An awkward proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT LATE! I promise… well… anyway: here's a slightly longer chapter for the trouble. 
> 
> Day 4: December 28th
> 
> “I’m so fucking stressed because it took me twenty minutes to balance the engagement ring box on the tree branches and then when you finally wake up, it fell and now it’s fucking lost and both of us are just really confused when I open my gift bag of new boxers from my mom and there’s an engagement ring in it” au
> 
> I have decided to include one of my favorite head cannons: Levi and his mother speaking French and/or Japanese… I will include all of the translations at the bottom. I apologize that there's so much… Even more if anything is inaccurate. I have very limited knowledge of both languages- most of the translations are from google. If you see something that looks wonky, please let me know!

“Oh shit.” I had literally spent twenty minutes getting this engagement box to balance on the tree. As soon as the door slams, and I hear your footsteps walk I turn away to go greet him. “Hey,” I whispered. 

“Hey.” Eren whispered back, giving me a quick kiss. “Did you sleep at all Levi?” 

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“No.”

“Levi…” Eren whined, pulling me close. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I was a bit anxious, that’s all.” 

“Okay, well you know, if you need anything, let me know.” He said, giving me a little hug. 

“Mhm.” I sighed as he began to rub my neck. “God, I love you.” 

“I love you too. When do you want to exchange gifts?” 

“Maman wanted to come down, but she sleeps like a log. It’ll be a good 20 minutes.” 

“Alright. Do you want any coffee?” 

“Hell yes.” We shifted into the kitchen, as Eren began to make coffee for the two of us. Sure enough, twenty minutes later, my maman shifted into the kitchen wearing her teal bathrobe. 

“Bon matin, garçons. Joyeux Noël.” 

“Joyeux Noël, maman. Eren ne parle pas français.” 

“Je sais, Levi, je sais.” 

“Vous êtes drôle.”

“Je sais, Levi.”

Eren stared at us blankly, but it was only a façade. I knew that Eren had been practicing French for weeks, to be able to communicate with my maman better. I tried to convince him it was unnecessary, my mother spoke English very well, but he insisted. Then he replied to my mother in perfect French, “Bon matin, madame. Joyeux Noël! Comment vas-tu? Veux-tu du café?” 

My mother, to her credit, remained surprised for only a moment. “Eren, Ce serait adorable, merci. Votre français est très bon.” 

“Pas de problème. Merci.” 

“And we can speak in English, if you would prefer Eren,” my mother continued. 

“Oh thank you.” Eren handed each of us our coffees, and we headed to the living room to pass out presents. 

“Ganbarou, Levi!” my mother told me. Eren craned his head around, visibly confused.

“Oh Eren, did I forgot to mention, my mother and I also speak in Japanese on occasion. French is our primary though. And Arigatō, Okāsan.” 

“Fuck.” Eren replied, frustratedly. I looked towards the Christmas tree, smiling, until… WHAT! THE RING! THE FUCKING RING! THE FUCKING RING IS GONE! And under the sea of presents. I wiped my hands on my pants, pretty anxious at this point. I’d have to find it at some point. I attempted to shrug it off, and took my present from my mom. I had asked her for some new boxers, so knowing exactly what was in the bag, I flipped it upside down and dumped it onto my lap. 

“Levi, Nan seikō?” 

“Levi, is that… a ring?” Eren asked, hesitantly. 

“... Um… yes. Not the way I planned for this to go, but anyways. Eren Jaeger, I love you, and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Would you marry me?” 

“Yes!” Eren replied happily, kissing me. 

We then laughed about the ring-boxer incident for about twenty minutes as I continued to hug and kiss Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Bon matin, garçons. Joyeux Noël.” - Good morning, boys. Merry Christmas (Levi's mum)
> 
> “Joyeux Noël, maman. Eren ne parle pas français.” -Good morning, nom. Eren doesn't speak French. (Levi)
> 
> “Je sais, Levi, je sais.” - I know, Levi, I know. (Levi's mum)
> 
> “Vous êtes drôle.” - You are weird. (Levi)
> 
> “Je sais, Levi.” - I know, Levi. (Levi's mum)
> 
> “Bon matin, madame. Joyeux Noël! Comment vas-tu? Veux-tu du café?” - Good morning, ma'am. Merry Christmas! How are you? Would you like coffee? (Eren)
> 
> “Eren, Ce serait adorable, merci. Votre français est très bon.” - Eren, that'd me lovely, thank you. Your French is very good. (Levi's mum)
> 
> “Pas de problème. Merci.” - It's no problem. Thank you. (Eren)
> 
> “And we can speak in English, if you would prefer Eren,” (Levi's mum) 
> 
> “Ganbarou, Levi!” - Good luck, Levi (Levi's mum) 
> 
> “And Arigatō, Okāsan.” - And thank you, mam. (Levi)
> 
> “Levi, Nan seikō?” - Levi, what the fuck? (Levi's mum)


	5. Merry Christmas, #1 Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: December 29th
> 
> I picked your name for secret santa at work but I don’t even know you or know what to get you but since it’s a secret I just bought a cheap #1 dad shirt cause I thought it was funny and you opened it and are now on the floor cry laughing and your laugh is so cute I think I’m in love AU
> 
> Wow, I'm early-ish?! Holy shit! I know right! Yeah… I'm not sleeping at the moment…. Enjoy if you're reading!

I reached into the Santa hat. I was hoping it’d be Izzie. Izzie would be easy to buy for. Maybe Farlan. I could buy for them. I’d know them forever. I could buy great shit for those too. But I don’t know anyone else very well. I grabbed the piece of paper. ‘Eren Jaeger’ Well shit. 

Two weeks later.

I panicked as I pulled Izzie through the store. “What the fuck do I buy for him Izzie? He’s new. He’s the newest one. I don’t know what he fucking likes! What do I do?”

“Well, Eren’s kind of funny…”

“... I knew it!”

“Knew what, big bro?”

“That I should’ve brought Farlan.” 

“Oh shut up. How about this?” she asked, showing me a #1 dad shirt. 

“Well… that’s funny I guess. Maybe he’ll enjoy this…

Two days later

The secret santa was passing slowly. Everyone seemed to be loving their gifts. I was slightly nervous, I mean Eren seemed to be enjoying himself. What if I fucked up big time? 

“Alright, who bought for Eren?” Hange, called. Oh why Hange? Why did you have to come up with a Secret Santa and royally fuck me over. “Anyone? Anyone for Eren Jaeger?”

“That was me,” I whispered quietly, as I shuffled over and handed him his gift. 

 

“Thanks…” Eren said back, as he carefully tore apart the wrapping paper. For a moment, it was completely quiet. Then, laughter. I swear, that laughter could cured cancer, it was so beautiful. “Wow, Levi! This is amazing!” 

“Told ya,” Isabel whispered in my ear. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” I whispered back, as Eren marveled over his present. I continued to notice how beautiful every part of him was. I noticed his laughter first but now, I was beginning to notice other wonderful things: his kindness, his hair, and his eyes. 

“You’re staring big bro… Holy shit! Are you smiling?” 

“Shut up,” I replied, although I couldn’t completely get rid of my grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave me comments… I will respond without a doubt.


	6. The Mistletoe Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6
> 
> Prompt: the/a child is running around making couples kiss because they stole the mistletoe and now they’re staring at us while dangling it by us
> 
> Well, I'm super behind… sorry about that… family came over and it was really hard to write daily. Still want to finish this, so that'll hopefully happen… Thanks for reading! Hopefully, I can get another chapter up tonight- but we'll see.

“Hey, Eren?” 

“Yeah, Levi,” Eren asked, snuggling closer to me.

“Do you remember that kid? Like 4 years ago with the mistletoe?”

“Hmmm… I’m not sure,”

“He shoved mistletoe in our faces, when we were going Christmas shopping. We had just started dating….”

“Oh yeah! That kid. He was so adorable Levi!”

flashback… 

“Starbucks?” Eren asked.

“Hell yes. This is why I love you,” I replied, kissing Eren’s cheek. We walked in and ordered, about to do our Christmas shopping. We grabbed our drinks, paid, and left.

Outside, the snow had begun to fall lightly. I shivered, and Eren leaned towards me, enveloping me in a hug. We continued to walk, as I snuggled into Eren’s warm jacket. Little did we know what was about to happen. 

FLASHBACK INTERRUPTION

“Levi! Don’t be so dramatic!” Eren giggled, throwing a pillow in my direction. 

RETURN TO FLASHBACK

“Hey! Hey you!” Eren and I turned our heads, bracing ourselves for this worse. While society was better than it had been, it definitely wasn’t free of homophobes. Eren squeezed my hand, while giving me a reassuring smile. We turned, to find a little kid, smiling up at us. He had a secretive smile on, like he knew something that we didn’t.

“What can we help you with, kidddo?” Eren asked, kindly. 

“Don’t ya see it?” the kid yelled back. 

“See what?” Eren replied. 

“That mistletoe!”

“Oh…. um… what should I do about it?”

“Ya gotta kiss ‘im sir!” the kid replied cheekliy. 

“... Kiss him? Levi! Oh…” Eren replied a bit flustered. 

I decided now would be a good moment, leaning in and giving him a slow, sweet kiss on the lips. 

“Whoah!” Eren replied, breathlessly. 

“See ya, mister!” The kid yelled, running off dangling his mistletoe around.

FLASHBACK ENDS

“That was a great first kiss…” Eren sighed. 

“Yeah, it really was,” I replied, kissing his forehead.


End file.
